The Returning Girl
by Lov3abl3.Bestie.11
Summary: Cammie moved away 4 years ago. Now she back! Only now things are different shes forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: i wrote this story a couple of months ago but never got around to uploading it till now**

**hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: IM NOT ALLY CARTER. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY AND NOTHING ELSE**

* * *

Cammie POV

It's official, I have the worst boyfriend (well ex-boyfriend now because we're defiantly over) ever. His name is Joey. His special self decided he wanted to cheat on me while on a date. Too bad for him I already knew he was going cheat. My best friend Amy told me she saw him making with Becky last week. So, I was just waiting to catch him myself, and I did. He most of really thought I was stupid. That I wouldn't notice how he left to go get a snack and never came back. So I go outside to make sure he's ok and figure out what taking so long. Only when I opened the theater door I saw him there. Right in front of me with his tongue down Becky's throat. Yeah, some snack that was. I toke a cup out off an unfortunate person who just happened to be walking by me. "Can I borrow this? Thanks." I said before they could even react. I walked up to the two, who still hadn't noticed me. Oh, I bet they wished they had. Anyway, I toke the top of cup and dunked them. They both stared at me with shocked faces. I put on my best innocent smile. Joey tried saying something but I stopped him and said, "Jerk-off, it's over." Then, turning to Becky I said. "And, if you really want my leftovers that badly, bitch, you can have him." With that said I turned and walked a way.

It didn't turn out too bad anyway. Why? Because soon after my mom gave me the worst news I could ever get, or maybe it was the best, I'll just have to wait and see for that one.

It was about a year after my dad had died. I still didn't talk about much because it did still hurt. It was the night of the last day of freshman year. "Mom, I'm home." I said, putting my bag down. "Oh good, I have some news you might or might not like." she had an unease look on her face. I walked over to the refrigerator got some water, then walk back over to my mom. "So, what's the news?" I asked preparing for the worst. "Cammie, after your father died, things never got back to the same. Things of been different and it doesn't feel the same. That plus I got a job back in Roseville as the principal of Gallagher High. To make things shorter and put this simpler, we're moving to Roseville this summer. I think things will be there." I nodded my head but remained silent. I understood what she was saying things have been bad since dad died and it got better but not by much. She might be right. Things might just be better off in Roseville. Mom was looking at me waiting for my reply. "I think you might just be right." I said, finally looking at her. She looked relieved. We'll just have to wait and see.

We're moving in the middle of summer so I could get to say goodbye to all my friends and have time to make new ones before school starts. The sad thing about moving for me is leaving behind all the memories. But then again I can always make new ones.

Moving day came. We packed all our stuff in a moving truck. Got in our car and drove till we got to Roseville. From what I can see things didn't change much from when I last saw it. That was 4 years ago. We got to our house. Most of our stuff was already in it because Mom had already been down to fix everything up. Everything that was, except my room, that she thought I should do that myself. She thought right. I went to start doing it. I walked into a giant lime green room. It had a huge closet and connecting bathroom. As I walked I noticed two windows and a door to the balcony. I walked out to the balcony, looking around for the beautiful scenery. It was partly blocked by a room, a boy's room from the looks of it. Oh well, I guess I'll have to deal. I shrugged, went back into my room, and started unpacking everything. After everything was set, I went to bed.

The next day since I finished unpacking last night I decided to take a walk around town. I put on a pair of short shorts and a tank top, grabbed my iPod touch and went out the door.

As I walked down Main St, I heard a familiar voice say my name. I turned to see two of my best friends holding hands and walking towards me. "Oh, it is you Cammie. I'm so glad to see you. We missed you so much! What are you doing here anyway though?" Bex said while giving me a bone crushing hug. "Sup, Cams" Grant said also giving me a bone crushing hug but not as bone crushing as Bex's.

"Hey guys, it great to see you too."

"How've you been?" Bex asked.

"Great, other than the whole dad thing." I said mumbling the last part.

"What whole dad thing?" Grant asked concerned.

"He died about a year and a half ago."

They both looked sad and gave me a comforting hug. "Oh, we're sorry we didn't know." Grant said.

"Its ok, it doesn't hurt as much as it use to." I admitted.

"Well, that's good to hear, but you never answered my original question. What are you doing here?" Bex stated.

"Welll..." I said dragging out the l "just thought I'd see how _our _little town changed in the past 4 years. Only from the looks of it didn't change much." I said simply.  
"That's for sure. Wait, when you say our you mean mine and Bex, not including you right?" Grant questioned.

"No, I mean your, Bex, AND mine town. In other words IM BACK! I officially moved and unpacked yesterday. I'm a Rosevillian again." I smiled as their mouths dropped.

They quickly recovered, giving me another round of hugs. "Well we Rosevillians are glad to have you back." Bex said during our group hug. "Glad to be back." I grinned.

Grants phone beeped signaling he had a text.

_**'Stop making out with your girlfriend and meet us already.'**_

Bex saw the text, and laughed. Cammie was confused until Bex explained what the text said, at that point she also laughed.

"This is going to be a great surprise for the guys." Bex said excited. "Come on lets go." As all three of them walked toward the diner, Grant replied to the text.

'_**We weren't making out. We got held up by something. C u in a bit btw we a have surprise.'**_

_**

* * *

LIKE? DISLIKE? Tell me wat you think.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Srry i've been missing for awhile school's crazy. **

**hope lik this chap.R&R plz! ;)**

* * *

Grant and Bex were late as usual but today they we're later than usual. Everyone was except Ricky whose on vacation was here.

"Man, they're later than usual." I said. "They better not be making out."

Macey and Liz looked at each other.

"Probably are," They said together.

I got my phone and texted him. He texted back saying he'd be here soon and something about a surprise. I told the guys this.

"Wonder what the surprise is." Josh said.

"She can't be prego can she?" Liz said a little freaked out.

"Possibly doubt it though. Bex is smarter than that." Macey assured her.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. Here they come." Jonas pointed out.

We all turned and sure enough both of them were coming. Both were grinning about something. I noticed but I'm not if anyone else did. It seemed as if Bex and Grant were talking to some unseen person. Bex would something then after a minute or so Grant would say something. Finally they reached where we were.

"Hey guys," Bex said. We all said hi.

"Please don't be prego." Liz squeaked.

"Um, excuse me?" Bex asked.

"Liz thought you might be prego since you said you had a surprise." Macey explained.

"Oh god, no I'm not pregnant!" Bex yelled a little too loud. An old couple that was walking into the diner looked at her like she was crazy. We all laughed at this. There was a snickering coming from behind Bex and Grant who weren't laughing.

"Besides that," Grant said looking uncomfortable. "Look who we found on our way here."

"When we weren't making out." Bex said but we all ignored her.

At that point a gorgeous brunette with sea blue eyes stepped from behind them.

"So, did you guys miss me or what?" she asked with a smiled on her face. She looked vaguely familiar. Josh's mouth dropped a little, I think I was drool. Liz and Jonas were shocked for a couple of seconds.

"Cammie?"

Cammie, that name seems familiar too.

"Yea,"

They quickly recovered and engulfed her in a hug. She laughed "I'll take that as a yes."

Macey was the only one not reacting to her being here. I think she was a little uncomfortable.

"Cam, what are you doing here? I thought you moved to Nebraska 4 years ago?" Liz asked.

Now, I remember her. Cammie. Cammie Morgan. The same girl I had a crush on when I first moved here. Only she didn't pay much attention to me because the same month I moved here, she also found out she was moving. She didn't talk to anyone much that month. So, I never got to tell here how I felt.

Slowly I started to get over her but I never truly did. Now, I know what you're thinking how can a 6th grader fall so much for someone they barely know? The thing I don't know either but I just am. I guess Cammie just has that power. Now that she's back all my feelings are back as well.

"I did but last year…" Cammie had a pained look on her face but tried covering it up with a fake smile. "Things happened. Plus my mom got a transfer, so we moved back. Now, I'm here to stay."

"Cammie that's great we really missed you" Jonas said.

"Thanks guys I missed you too." She was smiling genuinely now.

"So, we gonna go in or what?" Grant asked.

We all laughed, Grant and his food. We found a table that seated 8 people. Bex, Grant, Liz, and Jonas sat on one side. Macey, Josh, Cammie, and I sat on the other. Cammie was sitting between me and Josh. Our favorite waitress came to get our orders.

"Well if isn't my favorite group of kids." Jackie glanced over at Cammie. "What is this Ricky leaves and a week later you already replaced him."

"Yea, we like Cammie better." Grant said.

"Cammie? As in little Cammie Morgan who use to come every Saturday with Ricky to have a milkshake and fries? The same one that moved 4 years ago?"

Cammie blushed a little, "The one and only. I moved back yesterday."

"Well, haven't you grown up. Good to see you, too bad Ricky ain't here. He still comes here every Saturday."

A confused looking Cammie asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, that's right you wouldn't know yet. Ricky is visiting family this summer. So, he won't be back till the start of school."

"Oh," said Cammie looking sad.

I forgot she and Ricky were supposed to be really close. We all ordered except Cammie. Jackie looked at her, "So what'll it be, sweets? The regular?"

"Yea" She said with a weak smile. As, we waited for our food we all asked Cammie questions about how her past 4 years have been. Jackie came back shortly with our food.

"Cammie, I forgot before but I wanted to say, I'm sorry for what happened." She said. All Cammie did was nod her thanks. Jackie gave her a sad smile before walking away. The same pained look from before came back on Cammie's face.

"What was that about?" Josh asked.

"Nothing," Cammie said. She looked out the window for the rest of time, not once did she touch her food.

I gave Grant a questioning look, because both he and Bex looked sad too. He just shook his head in the '_don't ask_' kind of way. It was pretty quiet after that, no one really saying much.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey im back and want to really apologize to everyone who's been waiting for me to update. **

**I honestly have, had this part of the story written from forever ago but never got to type it and upload it.**

** So again IM SORRY EVERYONE, im now working on getting more of this story uploaded by the end of this month**

** NO PROMISES BUT IM GOING TO TRY**

**

* * *

**

I felt kinda bad. Not only because of the whole dad thing. But, after that I spaced out and no one really talked. Grant and Bex had sympathetic looks on their faces. It was like an uncomfortable feeling came over everyone. I blamed it on myself. So, I decided I would do something to make it up to them.

Oh! I could have a pool party like thing, just for them. I remember how they used to love when I did it for them before. Now, I just have to have to find the right time to ask them about it.

We paid for our food, Jackie said mine was on the house. I had barely touched it. I guessing she might have felt a little guilt or bad for me. I didn't want that. So, I told her that it was ok, but she insisted.

We were about to go our separate ways. I decided now was the time.

"So, are you guys doing anything tomorrow?" I asked. Everyone turned to look at me. Then, they all said different versions of "No."

"Well, do you guys want to come over, and hang out by the pool?"

Grant being Grant had to ask, "As in a guilt party?"

"Kinda." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Awesome! Your guilt parties are always the best." He gave me a hug then whispered in my ear, "You know you don't have to, right?" Aww, that's so sweet of him.

"I know." I whispered back. "Ok," Grant said shrugging.

"Grant why did you have to say that? It'll make her feel worse?" Bex stated.

"What do you have for feel guilty about?" Macey said. She hadn't said much since I've been here. Sure she asked a few questions but that's about it. I guess she feels uncomfortable because we never really talked before today.

"Nothing," Bex, Grant, and I all said at the same time.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Jonas asked.

"No, Cam just being Cam, feeling bad over nothing." Grant covered for me.

"Well, in that case sure." Jonas said. Everyone agreed. Everyone that is except Bex.

"Cammie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

We walked a few feet away so no one would hear us. "You really don't have to do this," she said.

"I know, Grant told me the same thing."

"I'm serious, we can cancel it and no one would really mind."

"Bex, I want to. It'll make me feel better if I do it." I said pouting.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay fine," Bex sighed.

"Yea!" I gave her a hug and whispered. "Thanks, I know you're worried, but I'm fine."

We walked back over to where everyone was. I was practically skipping my way back. "So, I take the fact that you're skipping as we're on for tomorrow?" Grant said. "Yeah," I said, grinning wide. "You seriously have to teach me, how you do that." Grant said high fiving me. Bex just rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but see her smile a little.

Finally everyone split going their separate ways. I expected to walk home with Grant since his house is right next door to mine. I was surprised when the other guy started walking with us too. I think his name was Zach or something.

"Hey, your name is Zach right?" I asked after walking in silence for a couple of minutes. He looked a little startled that I was asking him a question. After a second or two he then answered, "Yea."

"Oh, I forgot you guys don't really know each other." Grant said. "Well, this here is my best bud, Zach. He moved here the same month you moved. And Zach, you've heard all about Cam right?" Zach nodded.

"Grant, here I thought I was your best bud but I guess not anymore. Plus, I find it odd how as soon as someone leaves you replace them. Do you maybe have a problem with being left alone?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, its just you moved, you lose. Simple."

"So, does the same thing go for Bex?"

"No, because Bex is never gonna leave me." He said sticking his tongue out playfully.

I rolled my eyes at him playfully, and then replied. "Good answer. I think if you said anything else Bex would hurt the next time she saw you."

"Or, at least a nice little conversation, using some very appalling name calling." Zach said winking at me.

Then it clicked in my head and I gasped. I _had_ met Zach before. "Omg Zach, now I remember you. I'm sorry for what I said. I hadn't really meant it." I apologized.

"It's cool. As long as you don't still think I'm a butt-headed idiot." Zach smiled.

"Not unless you still are one." I smiled back.

Grant, now confused asked, "What?"

"My last day at Roseville Middle, Zach bumped into me." I started to explain. "My stuff fell all over the floor. My homework for Mrs. Larson even got ripped. I was so upset with everything that was going on. So…"

"She called me a huge butt-headed idiot. Got her stuff and stomped off to class before I could even apologize." Zach finished for me. "Oh, and sorry by the way."

"Don't worry bout it. Mrs. Larson only took 10 points off it and I still got an A, not that really mattered since I was moving anyway." I told him.

By the time I finished talking I reached my house. "So, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said walking into my house. Not before seeing Zach following Grant into his house. I shrugged. Guess Zach's staying the night.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? **

**Comments are always welcome :)  
**


End file.
